


Therefore, you and me

by grilledtrees



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Idols, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbians, Love, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, rubymari, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Mari has no problems.That's a lie.





	Therefore, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't ever let go of what is beloved."

_As a result of loving, as a result of forgetting;_

Mari watched the water drain of her bathtub. Slowly, slowly draining. She knew Ruby was waiting for her. She loves that person so dearly, so dearly. Yet, she forgot today was their anniversary. She knew Ruby would say it's okay, that it was just another day. But Mari also knew that Ruby would just say those things to make Mari feel better, and that deep down she would be hurt. Mari sat in the tub, and decided to cook, though she knew Ruby would know she had forgotten.

_As a result of acquiring, as a result of losing;_

Ruby watched as Mari cooked rice and curry. Meatless curry. Ruby had the sneaking suspicion that Mari had forgotten their anniversary, but decided it would be best to not say anything. Ruby noticed that Mari, as cheerful as she was, seemed to force her happiness much more as of late. Mari had distanced herself from Ruby quite often as well, and Ruby knew not to push Mari to do things with her if Mari was feeling down. It hurt to see Mari being so down, or that Mari had to pretend to be happy, but if Mari wanted help, she would let Ruby know. Because that's what friends do, especially friends who are dating. Right?

_As a result of living, as a result of dying;_

When Kanan came over to Mari's house to see what was wrong, she found Mari curled up in a ball on her bed. Kanan knew something must be up, and she saw Mari quietly, nearly silently crying. "Mari," Kanan started, and Mari shook her head. Kanan nodded, said nothing, climbed onto Mari's bed and cuddled her. "Will you talk to Ruby, at least?," Kanan asked of Mari. Mari said nothing, just letting her tears drip onto her pillow some more. "I'm so  _happy,"_ Mari sobbed, her English cracking. It eventually stopped around midnight. Mari got up, and made her way to the Kurosawa's house, leaving an asleep Kanan alone.

_As a result of trusting, as a result of being betrayed;_

Mari knocked on the door, only to see Dia. "Dia,  _ciao!_ ," Mari said, cheerfully. As cheerfully as she could muster. "You have some nerve showing up," Dia snapped at Mari. "Huh?," was all Mari could say before Dia slapped her. "Forgetting your own anniversary? How could you?," Dia yelled, and Mari saw a flash of red hair in the background. Mari made no movements, letting Dia's anger sizzle out. "Coming here at midnight, after everything, how could you do that to my little sister?," Dia gritted her teeth, seething. Mari said nothing, watching Dia carefully. "Big sister," came a small voice from behind Dia, "Stop it." Ruby peaked out and grabbed Mari's hand and brought her in. 

_As a result of being you, as a result of not noticing;_

Ruby brought Mari into her room, and noticed the red puffiness that signaled that Mari had been crying beforehand. "Mari," Ruby started, but Mari cut her off, "I love you, Ruby! You are love itself! And-" Ruby hugged Mari tightly. Mari explained her loss in the family. Ruby cried. "Mari, I need you, and you need me. We are all very selfish, and therefore, you are allowed to be selfish with my love, okay?," Ruby rambled, and though it didn't make much sense to the Dia who was listening, who was crying, who was just protecting Ruby, she knew. "Do your rubesty to remember that!," Ruby cried into Mari's shoulder. Mari cracked a smile and kissed Ruby's forehead. 

_You and me, you and me, you and me,_

_Lovey-Dovey._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is a result of something.


End file.
